


Taking the Bait

by MathClassWarfare



Series: We’ve Got Plenty of Time [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Birthday, Established Relationship, Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Noctis Lucis Caelum Lives, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Older Prompto Argentum, Older Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, POV Noctis Lucis Caelum, Post-Canon, Resurrection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/pseuds/MathClassWarfare
Summary: Noctis meets up with Prompto in Lestallum so they can spend his birthday together.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: We’ve Got Plenty of Time [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1104645
Comments: 20
Kudos: 40





	Taking the Bait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star54kar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/gifts).



> This is set in my post-canon universe where Noctis comes back from the dead to live a mundane life under the radar.

When they get to Lestallum, Prompto’s already waiting at the overlook in cheap drugstore sunglasses Noctis doesn’t recognize, sweat glistening on his very pink shoulders. He waves as they pull into the lot.

 _The Meteor_ has their all-staff training and planning retreat this week, and Noctis had already resigned himself to spending his birthday without Prompto when Ignis just happened to schedule some meetings at EXINERIS and needed a ride. It’s too bad Gladio couldn’t tag along, but at least he’s got Umbra to keep him company while the rest of them melt in the City of Light.

Noctis looks over his shoulder as he backs into a parking spot. “Guess Vyv let him go before dinner after all.”

“Oh, good—” Ignis hesitates before opening the door. “But remember, I’m buying.”

“Sure.” Noctis steps out of the car. “I won’t turn down a free meal.” 

“You’re not the one I’m worried about—in this, at least.” 

Noctis huffs. Ignis doesn’t need to tell _him_ how hard it is to buy Prompto anything. He’s had many more years’ experience. Now that they’re sort-of-married, it’s only slightly easier.

“Thank you again, for driving,” Ignis says, clasping his shoulder.

“Of course! That’s my job.” 

Prompto comes jogging towards them across the parking lot, calling, “Hey guys!” and Noctis holds his arms open to catch him. 

Hugging Prompto tight, hands pressing into his damp tank top, Noctis whispers, “I missed you,” before pushing the stupid sunglasses up out of the way and kissing him. Prompto hums hungrily into his lips and grabs his ass.

When they pull apart, Noctis turns to see Ignis tapping on the hood of the car. “Sorry, Specs,” he laughs. 

“ _No_ , it’s quite all right,” Ignis sighs. “You two haven’t seen each other for . . . what is it? Nearly a week? I can’t imagine how you’ve survived.”

“ _Heh_ —me neither,” Prompto says, pulling Noctis against his chest.

It’s the longest they’ve been away from each other since Noctis got a second chance at life and maneuvered himself back into Prompto’s. Slumping into the embrace, he reflects on how _good_ it feels to be together, even when it’s intolerably hot and sticky outside. 

Ignis smiles, probably already noticing the improvement in Noctis’s mood. “So you’re free for dinner, Prompto?” he asks.

“Yeah! I’m done for the day.”

“Shall we, then?” Ignis gestures towards the path.

“Yeah! I’m starving.” Prompto pushes Noctis ahead of him as they make their way up to the road. “Don’t let me drink too much, though. Editorial staff meeting’s at 8:30 in the morning.”

Noctis cringes. “That’s way too early.”

“For meetings? _Definitely_.” Prompto drums on his shoulder blades as they walk. “But after that, I’m all yours, birthday boy!”

“I won’t even be up—just come back to bed after.”

“I recall more than a few committee meetings at that time—or earlier,” Ignis notes with a wry smile. 

“Yeah,” Noctis exhales through a rush of old guilt. “You know I’m forever grateful that you went, so I didn’t have to. Can I . . . buy you some skewers?” 

“Absolutely not! For the last time, _I’m_ buying.” 

Right on cue, Prompto tries to argue. “ _Nuh uh_ , that’s not—”

“ _Prompto_. . .” The warning in Ignis’s tone is enough to shut him up, and Noctis is truly impressed. 

He squeezes Prompto’s hand and shrugs. “Sorry, dude. I don’t make the rules.”

“Thank you!” Prompto shouts after Ignis, hurrying to catch up and pulling Noctis behind him.

They fill up on spicy meat and cold beer at a little kebab stand in an alley where Noctis isn’t likely to be recognized as anyone other than Ignis’s driver. Afterwards, Ignis heads to the hotel to ‘prepare for tomorrow’s meetings,’ but Noctis thinks he’s probably just trying to get out of their way, which he appreciates.

Sitting on their little plastic stools, knees bumping, Noctis gazes at Prompto while he recounts his week at Meteor HQ. Noctis could listen to him rattle on for hours, about pretty much anything, but talking to Prompto isn’t the only thing he’s been missing. He’s itching to go somewhere quiet, where they can actually be alone. 

When Prompto pauses to take a last swig of beer, Noctis asks, “Hey, wanna go fishing?”

“Sure!”

They clear the table and thank the chef, then walk hand-in-hand through the center of town. 

The streets are filling up as people finish work and come out to enjoy the evening. They pass street musicians and flower vendors and plenty of couples who aren’t shy about public displays of affection. The crowds are a lot more overwhelming than they were when he first came here years ago—though his friends tell him it was even more crowded during the Long Night, when all those people banded together in the safety of the power plant, waiting for his return. Now he just passes by them—another person out on a stroll with his partner, no more or less special than anybody else. 

Back at the overlook, a pleasant breeze comes in and blows Noctis’s hair into his face. Brushing it out of his eyes, he catches Prompto staring in a way that still sends an electric jolt right through him. It never gets old, feeling wanted like that.

In the car, Prompto rests his hand on Noctis’s leg, fingers just shy of becoming a safety hazard, as he watches the scenery pass by the window.

“Oh look! The Original Crow’s Nest re-opened! Wanna go there for your birthday tomorrow?”

“Good idea.” Noctis smiles. “Ignis always liked that salmon.” 

“So, speaking of _fish_ ing . . .” Prompto turns to look at him with a shit-eating grin. “When we get there, are you gonna whip out your rod right away? Or should we watch the sunset first?”

Noctis holds in the laugh that that terrible joke doesn’t deserve, but he’ll bite. “Maybe I’ll ask you to hold it for me. Free up my hands for other things.” 

_“Whoa, whoa, whoa!”_ Prompto leans away, glee bubbling in his voice. "I’m talking about fishing here!”

“So am I,” Noctis responds, with practiced nonchalance.

When they’re as close as they’re going to get to the spot, he pulls over, leaving the engine running and the air conditioner on. He scans their surroundings and doesn’t see anybody else around, but that could easily change. Still, if dying taught him anything, it’s that when life gives you a hot best friend who’s as crazy about you as you are about him, you appreciate that shit—you don’t worry about who might drive by and catch you in a compromising situation. Noctis should probably feel just a little bit guilty, since the car isn’t his, but Ignis usually rides in the back. It’s fine.

Turning to Prompto, he drops the deadpan act and lets his smile slowly unfurl. “We could just stay here—watch the sunset from the car.”

“You sure?” Prompto teases, reaching across the space between them to run his thumb over Noctis’s beard, lightly brushing his lower lip. “It won’t be as pretty . . .” 

Noctis narrows his eyes and looks at Prompto. Even after a long day of work, sunburnt with limp hair, he’s absolutely radiant. “Hard disagree,” he breathes.

Prompto’s smile widens as he runs his hand down along Noctis’s neck to pull at his shoulder. Noctis follows his lead—scrambling out of his seatbelt, over the center console and into Prompto’s lap. There, he’s met with enthusiastic hands and laughter cut short by his equally eager mouth.

 _“Fuck,”_ Prompto gasps. “You weren’t kidding.”

“Nope.” Noctis half-smiles. “You’ve got a live one here.” 

Prompto groans at that, and Noctis murmurs, _“Hypocrite,”_ into his neck. Then he kisses his way along a beloved trail of freckles while Prompto finds the lever to adjust the seat. They fall with a lurch, and Noctis laughs into Prompto’s shoulder before kissing his way back up to chapped lips, smooth teeth, and a searching tongue. He presses in close while Prompto writhes beneath him—tugging at his hair, running a hand over his back, pulling at his waistband. Their hearts pound against one other’s chests, and their intermingled breath quickens as they peel out of their sweaty clothes.

While the sunset paints the sky outside the windows and casts its soft orange light across their skin, they celebrate Noctis’s birthday early, with the only thing better than fishing. In the cool, dry air of their friend’s luxury automobile, they reel each other in, again and again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the result of a conversation about fishing euphemisms in the discord server for the [older promptis zine and event](https://twitter.com/OlderPromptis?s=20). I made a terrible joke and [star54kar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/works) told me to turn it into a fic . . . so you should blame her for this, not me!
> 
> Big thanks to [Akumeoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi) for giving me really helpful feedback on this. (Do yourself a favor and read their stuff if you haven't already.)


End file.
